Et je ne voulais pas te croire
by B-LN
Summary: Nous ne devenons jamais que l'une des nombreuses personnes que nous aurions été capables de devenir   R. Dubos
1. Bric à brac

**Je me décide à poster ma première fanfiction, dont les personnages principaux sont Finn & Kurt,et quelques autres membres du Glee club feront peut être leur apparitions dans certains chapitres.**

**L'histoire se passe plus de 10 ans après le lycée, nos héros ont donc bien grandis, et plusieurs choses diffèrent de la série : Carole et Burt ne se sont fréquentés que peu de temps et ne sont pas restés ensemble, Finn et Kurt ne sont donc pas « demi-frère » et n'ont eu que des rapports très froids depuis que Finn a compris les sentiments que notre petit Kurt avait pour lui . Et … il n'y a pas de Blaine non plus, Kurt n'ayant pas changé de lycée. Par contre toute la trame autour de Karofsky a bien eu lieu. La fic serait peut être composé de flash-back, et vous pourrez constater que les personnages ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, prenant en compte les expériences qu'ils ont vécu durant toute ses années … **

« Et je ne voulais pas te croire »

_« Chapitre 1 : Bric à brac _»

_**«Nous ne devenons jamais que l'une des nombreuses personnes que nous aurions été capables de devenir » R. Dubos**  
><em>

Finn avait toujours détesté se réveiller, et ça n'avait pas changé avec l'âge, bien au contraire. De rage, il éteignit brutalement le réveil et poussa quelques grognements avant de s'extirper, à contre cœur, du lit. Reprenant ses esprits, il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain ; et, encore à moitié réveillé, il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo et releva la tête, découvrant alors son reflet dans le miroir qui se présentait juste devant lui.

Il frôlait désormais la trentaine, et les années avaient laissées quelques traces : ses joues s'étaient un peu marquées, et ses cheveux, toujours plus ou moins ébouriffés, viraient déjà au poivre sel. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux indiquaient bien que la nuit avait été courte. Finn resta ainsi quelques instants, songeant au fait qu'il devrait peut être rasé cette barbe de trois jours… Puis il se retourna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit : une petite brunette y était allongée de tout son long, encore endormie, juste à côté de la place qu'il venait de quitter. Kelly, elle s'appelait Kelly … ou peut être Lucie ? La soirée lui semblait floue, et il ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir ramenée chez lui. Le grand brun avait toujours eu un certain succès avec les filles malgré sa maladresse, ses sourires idiots, son manque de conversation souvent flagrant et son gout toujours aussi prononcé pour les jeux vidéo. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans une relation sérieuse, préférant enchainer les conquêtes éphémères, qu'il s'amusait à ne jamais rappeler. Ce petit jeu de séduction lui plaisait.

Il s'approcha de la petite créature assoupie dans son lit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, frôlant lentement ses épaules. La jeune fille émergea doucement, et tout en fixant le jeune homme, elle lui sourit d'un air benêt.

- _Petit déjeuner ?_ demanda t'il

Elle hocha rapidement la tête avant de se lever, cherchant ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout autour du lit. Finn ne put s'empêcher de l'observer : la jeune femme avait une très jolie silhouette, un visage plutôt enfantin et de grands yeux d'un bleu assez clair. Objectivement jolie, songea t'il, même si elle ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ?  
>Remarquant qu'il la scrutait, la jeune fille lui lança un petit regard amusé.<p>

- _Tu n'en avait pas vu assez cette nuit ? _

Finn baissa les yeux, tentant de se donner un air faussement gêné, et tout en continuant de sourire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le géant n'eut besoin que de trois pas pour traverser le studio, et mettre en route la machine à café. La jeune fille, désormais totalement rhabillée, s'était déjà installée sur une des chaises de la petite terrasse, dos à lui. Une fois les cafés prêts, il attrapa un paquet de biscuits et la rejoignit. Lui tendant d'une main le café, il déposa les petits gâteaux sur la table.

- _Je suis désolé, je n'ai que ça…_  
>- <em>Pas de problème, répondit elle, avant de baisser la tête, rougissant légèrement.<em>

Elle avait un petit air innocent qui troubla quelques instants le jeune homme. Et durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent immobiles, muets, écoutant la ville qui s'éveillait. Sentant certainement le malaise, la jeune fille s'excusa de devoir aller en cours, déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui marmonna un léger au revoir, se dirigea vers la porte, attrapant au passage son sac à main, et sortit.

Finn resta encore assis quelques instants. Il avait un mal de tête terrible, et l'idée qu'il partait pour une longue journée de travail ne l'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement. Il rentra dans la chambre, s'habilla en vitesse, découvrant au passage un petit mot :  
><strong><em><br>_**

« Merci pour cette nuit. Apelle moi, Jenny »

****

Un numéro de téléphone était gribouillé a côté de la signature, mais Finn ne chercha pas à le déchiffrer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il vérifia qu'il avait bien les deux mêmes chaussures, finit de se préparer, puis se glissa derrière la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait éventuellement, voilà le deuxième chapitre, qui pose les bases de l'autre côté ^^ Il amène aussi rapidement la présence d'un autre personnage connu… Je stresse bien à ce sujet d'ailleurs, mais bon. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'ai changé plusieurs fois le contenu avant de me décider. Il est un peu plus long que le premier, mais c'est pas encore ça… Je vous prie d'avance de m'excusez pour mes faibles connaissances en matière de voiture.

Note : De mon avis personnel, Carl est physiquement un mélange entre Matthew MacFadyen et Hugh Grant, mais j'en écriais plus plus tard de toute façon ^^.

**« Et je ne voulais pas te croire »**

_« Chapitre 2 : Comme toi »_

**« Can you play, please? » **

Le vent n'avait certainement jamais soufflé aussi fort depuis le début de l'année. Malgré tout, Kurt aimait sentir cette brise sur son visage, tout en inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais de Central Park. C'était un petit rituel : chaque mercredi matin, avant de partir travailler, il se sentait obligé de venir divaguer quelques instants dans le parc. Et tout en marchant, il songeait souvent à sa mère. Etrangement, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'emménager à New york l'avait rapproché de celle-ci. Certes, il n'allait plus se recueillir régulièrement sur sa tombe, mais il lui semblait que désormais, et quoi qu'il arrive, elle veillait sur lui, plus qu''à n'importe quel autre moment, et cette pensée le rassurait.

D'autre part, c'était certainement un des seuls instants de la semaine ou Kurt pouvait apprécier un moment tranquille et solitaire en dehors de son appartement. A chaque fois, il essayait de profiter au maximum de ce court laps de temps. Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le jeune homme jeta soudain un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, réalisant qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Il avança alors vers une des sorties du parc, tout en accélérant le rythme de sa marche.

Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva devant le grand building gris ou il avait l'habitude de passer une bonne partie de ses journées. Entrant d'un pas assuré, notre jeune homme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya délicatement sur le bouton qui indiquait le quatorzième étage. A cette heure-ci, il n'était évidemment pas seul dans la petite cabine, même si les autres passagers était majoritairement des passagères de dix ans de moins que lui, qui le dépassait d'au moins une tête et rentrait avec facilité dans un 34. Il leur rendit leur sourire tout en se contemplant dans le miroir placardé sur la cloison de l'ascenseur.

Onzième étage, douzième étage, treizième … quatorzième… Mr Hummel s'extirpa pour se retrouver dans le hall de ce qu'il aurait presque pu appeler « sa deuxième maison » : Redford compagny. Il se dirigea de suite vers le bureau qui se trouvait en face de lui, ou une jeune femme blonde était au téléphone.

- _Brittany Pierce pour Redford compagny, que puis-je faire pour vous ? … Parler plus lentement, s'il vous plaît … Ha, Kurt ! Te voilà !_

La jeune blonde raccrocha brusquement le téléphone, souriant au nouvel arrivé.

- _Boo, il n'était pas important, ce coup de fil ?_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil désolé au téléphone, et étouffa un petit rire.

- _Je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment… On s'est encore disputé avec Carl hier, ça me rend triste. Je… j'étais prête à lui faire la tête, mais il a commencé à m'enlever mon T-shirt et à passer sa main …_

Kurt afficha d'abord un petit air gêné, tout en regardant avec douceur la secrétaire, puis il lui sourit timidement.

- _Désolé ma puce mais je devrais me passer de la suite pour cette fois… j'ai déjà cinq minutes de retard, je suis sûr qu'il m'attend pour qu'on fixe le programme de la journée. On se retrouve au déjeuner ?_

Brittany eu une petite moue boudeuse, légèrement vexée que le jeune homme la coupe au beau milieu de son histoire, mais lui rendit un petit sourire tout en chuchotant un léger « oui… » . Kurt se dirigea alors vers le long couloir qui se trouvait à sa droite. Ah, Carl… il ne pouvait pas dire que sa relation avec Brittany l'enchantait grandement… il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse, et malgré le respect qu'il portait à son patron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci finirait un jour ou l'autre par la blesser. Elle était si gentille, si naïve… et lui était si…

- _Hey ! Hummel, réunion matinal dans mon bureau, hâtez-vous ! lui lança un homme élégamment vêtue d'un costard cravate noir et gris._

« Quand on parle du loup… » songea le jeune homme… Il fit brusquement demi-tour, se dirigeant vers une porte située quelques pas plus loin, ou une plaque dorée était accrochée. On pouvait y lire : « Préparez votre plus beau sourire … ». Kurt soupira avant de se décider à tourner la poignée. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau, c'était la même chose : Carl lui souriait, toutes dents dehors, tout en le dévisageant longuement. Ce moment embarrassait terriblement le jeune homme. A chaque fois, il se sentait totalement vulnérable, et ce petit rituel silencieux l'avait toujours troublé. Carl avait de toute façon le don de le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise, même si le petit brun savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce ressenti vis-à-vis du boss : celui-ci dégageait une grande confiance en lui, presque intimidante … mais le « pire » était certainement son regard. L'homme le jaugeait toujours d'une manière désinvolte, l'air railleur. Enfin il jaugeait généralement tout le monde de cet œil-là. Tout du moins, Kurt l'espérait.

Comme à son habitude, Carl finit par se lever pour lui tendre la feuille contenant le programme de la journée, et, comme d'habitude, il eut ce petit rictus indéfinissable sur ses lèvres. Kurt attrapa la feuille, et s'efforça d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il fut étonné de découvrir que son patron y avait très joliment écrit à la main les mots suivants :

**_« - Amener la range rover au garage pour sa révision mensuel_**

**_- Séance photos pour Rimel à 13h30 »_**

Kurt releva la tête vers son chef, arquant légèrement un sourcil tout en le regardant, étonné.

- _Cool, Hummel, cool aujourd'hui. On a presque bouclé toute les séances photos pour Rimmel, et j'ai décidé de mettre Carole à l'épreuve cette semaine, vous n'aurez qu'à vous reposer un peu, vous qui courrez toujours dans tous les sens... ajouta-t-il, fixant toujours son assistant, l'étrange petit sourire aux lèvres._

- _Très bien. Répondit un peu froidement l'intéressé._

N'oubliez pas de bien être de retour ici avant 13h30, pour accueillir l'équipe et préparer les filles.

« Evidement » se dit Kurt tout en hochant la tête, avant de récupérer les clés de voiture que lui tendait son interlocuteur et de sortir de la pièce, se retrouvant de nouveau dans le long couloir. « Etrange » songea-t-il, rarement habitué à prévoir une journée si peu remplie. Et tout en malaxant machinalement les clés qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance qui régnait dans les parkings et se hâta de trouver la fameuse voiture de Carl dans l'obscurité du sous-sol. Enfin plus exactement, l'une des nombreuses voitures de son patron. Kurt avait toujours aimé les belles voitures, mais il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'en posséder une bonne dizaine… ce qui était une des nombreuses lubies de son chef. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur, et mis le contact avant de se diriger vers la sortie du parking, enfilant en même temps une paire de Rayban, malgré le temps maussade.

Le jeune assistant alluma la radio, et les paroles d' « _I can't fight this feeling anymore_ » retentirent dans la voiture, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire : ce truc était vieillot et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il écoutait habituellement, mais il se surprit à fredonner le refrain avec entrain. Tout comme son physique, sa voix n'avait presque pas changé, et bien qu'il ne s'entraine plus, Hummel aimait toujours autant chanter, même si c'était désormais sa douche qui en profitait le plus. Il se trouva rapidement coincé dans les bouchons Newyorkais mais le prit avec philosophie : il avait l'habitude après tout, cela faisait désormais plusieurs années qu'il habitait ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Et hop, voilà le troisième chapitre…

_C'est parti mon kiki …_

**« Et je ne voulais pas te croire »**

_Chapitre 3 : Dans mon monde …_

**« Is this the real life? »**

L'odeur pestilentielle d'essence aurait pu lever le cœur de n'importe qui, mais il s'y était habitué. Cela devait déjà faire plusieurs minutes qu'il inspectait machinalement le dessous de cette voiture, répétant intuitivement des gestes bien connus. Matinée tout à fait normale, bien qu'assez chargée au garage… Le grand brun n'était cependant pas vraiment de ce monde ce matin : son esprit vagabondait…

Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait toujours eu envie de s'échapper de cette vie New yorkaise monotone et sans gout, du train-train quotidien, pouvoir vivre d'autres choses… et il se alors prenait à rêver comme un gosse de seize ans, avant que l'on se charge de le ramener brusquement à la réalité.

_- HUDSON ! Bouge-toi mec ! Tu t'es endormi sous c'te caisse ou quoi ?_ hurla un dénommé Jack tout en mettant un léger coup de pied dans les chevilles du géant, qui dépassaient allègrement du dessous de la voiture en question.

Finn s'extirpa, et fixa son collègue, l'air hagard. Jack avait un don pour venir lui parler au mauvais moment, et de tous ses compatriotes, c'était certainement celui pour qui Hudson avait le plus d'aversion. Il était de toute façon difficile d'appréciez quelqu'un dont le passe-temps favori était d'hurler à longueur de journée…

_- Rien à signaler là dessous_, finit-il par marmonner.

_- Et beh, tout ce temps pour ça ! Y'en a qui ne font pas que dormir la nuit, croyez-moi ! Et un client attend, j'te signale,_ s'exclama Jack tout en levant les bras au ciel.

Le grand brun leva son bras pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et tourna la tête vers le fameux client. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en dévisageant le nouvel arrivant : était ce bien lui ? Question idiote, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun doute : il n'avait quasiment pas changé. Le jeune homme se trouvait là, juste devant lui, impeccablement habillé et coiffé, au milieu du désordre visuel et du brouhaha incessant du garage. Il semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, planté au milieu d'un tas d'énergumènes qui courraient et grognaient dans tous les sens, des clés anglaises à la main. L'intéressé du soudain le reconnaitre, car il eut un léger mouvement de recul avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sa direction. Dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Finn s'avança et tenta tout de suite d'engager amicalement la conversation :

_- Hey ! Kurt, Kurt Hummel ! on peut dire que ça fait un bail ! _

Le jeune homme en question leva les yeux vers lui tout en passant nerveusement la main derrière sa nuque, relevant au passage ses lunettes de soleil totalement inutiles.

_- Finn … Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir la… _répondit-il d'une petite voix, un léger sourire timide s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

Les premières pensées du géant plutôt mal réveillé, furent qu' « _Oh, mon dieu, il n'avait pas mué ! _» avant de se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son camarade avait déjà 18 ans, ce qui était certainement trop tard, à vrai dire. Il eut un sourire amusé.

_- Je certainement pourrais dire la même chose,_ ajouta-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde, ou presque.

Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché de l'ancien lycéen, il ne pouvait que s'étonner un peu plus : était-ce possible que dix bonnes années soit passées sur ce visage ? Difficile à croire, tellement il lui semblait quasi-identique au Kurt qu'il avait connu à Mc Kinley. Finn était cependant content d'être tombé sur le jeune homme. Certes, Hummel n'avait pas été celui dont il avait été le plus proche durant sa scolarité, et ce n'était pas non plus celui qu'il souhaitait le plus revoir mais il aimait tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher de près ou de loin à cette époque. De plus, il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'était pas curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu les membres du Glee club. Il lui était même certainement arrivé de tenter de l'imaginer, parfois… Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se dire qu'au final, il avait beaucoup aimé sa période au lycée : certes, elle n'avait pas vraiment été de tout repos, mais ces années lui avaient laissé plein de souvenirs, et il se surprenait à en être terriblement nostalgique. Après Mc Kinley, sa vie avait été « toute tracée » : pas de surprises, hormis son installation dans la capitale, ou la routine lassante s'était vite installée. Finn regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec certains de ses amis de l'époque : qu'était devenu Puck, Quinn, Sam, Rachel… et les autres membres de la chorale ? M Shue devait maintenant être bien ridé, songea le jeune homme en rigolant. Voir Kurt aujourd'hui, c'était de nouveau ressasser tout ça …

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? C'est à toi cette petite bombe _? demanda t'il en pointant du menton la voiture qui se trouva derrière le petit brun.

Le jeune homme paraissait toujours gêné, les yeux encore légèrement écarquillés, ne semblant pas réaliser tout de suite que le géant lui parlait de la grosse range rover noire contre laquelle il s'était adossé. « Il n'a pas grandi non plus » pensa Finn en voyant que dès qu'il s'était approché plus près du garçon, celui-ci avait dû lever la tête assez fortement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Euh… Non, c'est la voiture de Ca… de mon patron._

_- Eh beh, ça ne rigole pas, _ajouta Finn en plaisantant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné d'apprendre que Kurt n'était pas son propre boss. N'était-ce pas le jeune homme qui leur disait avec dédain qu'un jour ils travailleraient tous pour lui ? songeait il, amusé, avant de se rappeler, peu fier, que c'était au moment où ils s'amusaient à jeter la pauvre créature dans la benne à ordure. Hum… peut être que certains souvenirs de cet époque avaient bien fait de se perdre au fond de sa mémoire.

_- Tu… tu travailles ici … ?_ demanda le petit brun.

Non, j'me ballade en bleu travail dans un garage puant juste pour le fun.

_- Bonne déduction._

_- Ah… Tu es sur New York alors ?_ fit semblant de s'intéresser son interlocuteur.

_- Ça fera trois ans dans quelques semaines. _Avait ajouté Finn, un peu plus solennellement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Kurt ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre et ils durent faire face à un gros blanc. Finn ne comptait cependant pas en rester là : à coup sûr, le jeune homme avait dû rester en lien avec une partie de ces anciens camarades, et l'ex quater back souhaitait réellement en savoir plus. Etait-ce minable de s'attacher autant à ce genre de souvenirs à son âge? Peut-être bien, mais peut lui importait à cet instant. Il attrapa nerveusement son portable au fond de la poche de son vieux jean, et se racla la gorge.

_- On… Heu… On pourrait se donner nos numéros, si ça te dit … Enfin je veux dire j'ai pas trop le temps-là, mais ça me ferait plaisir qu'on discute autour d'un café, ou quelque chose comme ça… si tu veux ? _

Après l'avoir dit, cela lui sembla plutôt maladroit… Le grand brun espérait que ça ne paraissait pas trop étrange. Kurt avait toujours l'air surpris, mais accepta d'un hochement de tête, sortant à son tour son portable. Tout en tapant sur son petit appareil les chiffres qu'il lui dictait, Finn sentait ses mains devenir un peu moites.

Jack s'incrusta alors de nouveau dans la scène et lança un regard noir à Finn, du genre y'a- pas-le-temps-pour-taper-la-discute-avec-les-clients. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kurt, et demanda poliment ce qu'avait sa voiture. Quand ils eurent fini de parler, le petit brun sembla se diriger vers la sortie, évitant soigneusement de marché sur une flaque d'essence, ou tout ce qu'il pouvait identifier comme tel, avant de se raviser et de revenir vers Finn. Et, tout en lui tendant la main il ajouta un peu plus fébrilement :

_- Hum … A la prochaine alors ? _

_- A la prochaine, _ajouta le géant tout en échangeant la poignée de main attendue.

Finn ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu gêner à l'idée que les mains de Kurt étaient blanches et douces, alors que les siennes étaient poisseuses, noires de cambouis et empestaient littéralement. Il regarda fixement le jeune homme partir, ces doigts pianotant nerveusement sur la clé anglaise qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis tout à l'heure.


End file.
